


"Rude and Interesting Are Not the Same Thing."

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Supercorp, F/F, Human AU, Rom-Com AU, Woo!, again!, and a plot line that needed a lot of editing, delinquent Alex, featuring flustered Astra, general danvers monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: General Danvers to the tune of French Kiss~Alex is returning home from a heist and Astra has the unfortunate privilege of sitting next to the bothersome woman during their five hour flight to National City. When their bags get switched up, Astra reunites with her niece before eventually finalizing her divorce with Non. Alex just gets to avoid jail time.Oh, Astra and Alex fall way in love too.





	"Rude and Interesting Are Not the Same Thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Much conflict about this fic, but I'm closing my eyes and posting it rip. Ignore the ending, except the part about J'onn. That's p relatable.
> 
> And I totally recommend the movie. I'm a slut for Meg Ryan and then Kevin Kline has a ridiculous French accent thru the whole movie. A+

Astra pulled on the plane’s seatbelt across her lap trying to get it tighter though it was already digging into her hips. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but then the thunder rolled and she inhaled a sharp breath. The PTSD she experienced with planes was hitting full force this trip because of the awful weather. She looked out the window at the wing of the plane, the rain slowly melting into hail as memories of a mission gone bad came flooding back. She closed her eyes and pulled at the strap again in an attempt to ground herself.

Meanwhile people were filing into the plane. They stood in the aisle looking for their seats. Alex Danvers clutched her ticket in one hand, finally finding her spot only two rows down… Oh, wow. Next to a gorgeous woman, who looked asleep aside from the furrowing of her eyebrows. She pulled her backpack off so by the time the people in front of her shuffled out of her way, she threw the bag into the overhead compartment.

Astra’s meditation was cut short when she heard rattling above her head. Her eyes snapped open and saw a beautiful woman nod at her. She couldn’t help but smile back.

Alex felt her heartrate spike as the ridiculously hot lady gave her an almost predatory grin. She sat down beside the woman and quickly sent a text to Kara to let her know she had boarded and would be in National City in about 5 hours. She turned her phone off, desperately trying to ignore the woman staring at her. When she turned to look at her, the other woman turned to glance out the window quickly.

Inwardly, Alex laughed as she buckled her seatbelt. She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable though she was pretty sure it was impossible. The lady beside her was practically pressed up against the window, so Alex claimed the armrest between them.

“Sucky weather for flying,” Alex commented.

Then there was another clap of thunder and suddenly the gorgeous woman was holding her hand. Alex raised an eyebrow as Astra flung her hand back into her lap to grab the seatbelt strap instead.

“Sorry,” Astra mumbled.

“It’s fine.” Amusement seeped into her voice. “Nervous or something?”

“More so of taking off than actually flying.”

“I can understand that,” But still she grinned, “Taking off is actually my favorite part.”

The flight attendant interrupted their small talk to go over safety protocols. For lack of anything better to do, Astra picked up the pamphlet from the seat in front of her and opened it to read along. She felt the woman beside her move closer so she angled the laminated sheet between them so they could both see it.

“My name is Alex Danvers by the way.” She introduced herself.

“Astra Inze.” Glad she hadn’t automatically added her _‘General_ ’ title like she was used to. The plane roared to life which made Astra flinch and lean back in her seat suddenly.

Alex had to swallow her snickering. “Take it easy.” She shifted back in a more relaxed manner, hoping to ease the woman’s anxieties. If she needed to coddle the woman through the flight, she was willing-

“Yes, a fiery and painful death from a plane crash is nothing to worry about.” Astra snapped, annoyed at how she was being made fun of.

_Okay... That was a no on the coddling._

Alex had to bite back a remark about how her dad had died in a plane crash. The reminder of the way he died (a _fiery and painful death)_ saddened her, but she was unwilling to unload her baggage onto this stranger. So, she went with a change of topic despite being more than a little put out at the woman's attitude. “What are you going to National City for?”

Astra sighed. She hated small talk but the beautiful woman was understandably bored. The next five hours were probably going to be non-stop dull questions. But then as the plane began reversing out of the gate, she saw Alex lean closer. Her fingers tapped against the metal of the armrest, so maybe she was equally anxious?

“My ex-husband refuses to sign our divorce papers, so I must deliver them to him in person and force him to complete them.”

“Ouch,” Alex winced, “That sucks.”

She gave a small shrug, “We were only married for convenience.”

“Convenience? You didn’t love him?”

“Not in a romantic sense, no.”

Alex nodded and then blurted out, “That’s a stupid reason to marry.”

“Thank you for your unwanted opinion.” Astra said through clenched teeth. She looked out of the window and was surprised to see the plane had already navigated onto the runway.

A ding rang out and then the pilot’s voice was back over the intercom. “Okay folks. We’re next in line for take-off. Make sure your seatbelts are fastened. Our take-off will be a little bumpy until we get above these storm clouds.”

Astra’s hands went back to the armrests. She didn’t even notice she was gripping Alex’s hand _again_.

“You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“Then perhaps you should stop looking at me.”

Luckily, Astra was somehow _hotter_ when she was aggravated. “I can’t help it.” Alex devised a plan to help distract the woman as the plane’s engines began roaring to life as they took to the runway. Since Astra didn't want to be soothed, Alex decided to _rile her up_. “Why did you marry a man if you’re gay?”

Astra twisted to look at her so fast, she was surprised her neck didn’t crack. She balked at her for a moment before she said, “Excuse me?”

Alex had to fight a grin. _Checkmate_. “Sorry, it’s just kinda obvious.”

“I don’t believe that is an appropriate thing to ask a stranger.” There was a sharpness to her words despite feeling flustered.

She shrugged, “I’m not judging, I’m gay too.”

“The correct term is lesbian.”

As soon as Astra was turning back to look out the window, Alex asked “So I was right?”

The woman fixed a glare on her, “I don’t know why you want to entertain this conversation,” She had to raise her voice to be heard over the sound of the plane taking off.

“You’ve been staring at me since I sat down next to you.” Oh, she had to bite the inside of her cheek because the flabbergasted look on Astra’s face was _too good_. They hit a heavy bit of turbulence as the plane climbed higher into the sky, so Alex squeezed her hand indistinguishably and continued, “Not that I mind.”

“Are you flirting with me or trying to be vexing?”

“Both?” Her cheeky grin was rewarded with a scoff.

The plane leaned to one side and Alex let herself fall into Astra more than necessary. The cabin was dark except for the emergency lights in the middle aisle. Even so, Astra’s grey eyes gleamed like steel in a fire.

“You are being completely obtuse.” She pushed further back into her seat as the plane evened out yet again, continuing to gain altitude.

Astra’s gaze was so intense that Alex had a hard time keeping the conversation going. Her plan seemed to be working though, the other woman didn’t look nervous anymore.  “Hey I’m just trying to help you out.”

“In what possible way?”

Luckily the plane only jostled once more and then the dark clouds they were surrounded by were under them. Alex leaned into Astra’s space yet again and whispered, “Oh wow. That view is amazing.” Astra looked out the window and couldn’t believe they were already in the air. “You’re welcome.” Her voice was teasing.

Astra realized the infuriating woman had distracted her from take-off. Her glare softened as Alex wiggled her hand out from underneath her grip and reached for her phone. The light above them dinged, signaling passengers were free to unbuckle.

“Where are you going?” She asked as Alex unfastened her seatbelt and squeezed past the man on her other side.

Alex just smirked, “Don’t miss me too much.”

Astra crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her walked towards the back of the cabin. So that stupid conversation was just to distract her? While she was exasperated with the technique, she couldn’t deny the results- she didn’t have a panic attack. She looked over at the man half asleep leaning out at the end of her row, at the many talkative passengers around her, and she wondered if anyone else would’ve helped her out if she would’ve had an episode…

She felt a bit of gratefulness smooth out the irritation from their conversation. She wondered if Alex really had been flirting or if that was another attempt at a distraction… But that undercurrent of appreciation all but disappeared when Alex plopped back down beside her.

“I got something that should cheer you up,” She produced a couple mini bottles of vodka from her jacket pockets. Astra looked over and raised an eyebrow. The woman slowly shook it at her, tempting her with stolen alcohol.

Astra turned away to look out the window, but uncrossed her arms. “No thank you.” She knew Alex was still staring at her. She worried her lip, why was she still looking at her? She was _fine_ now that they were in the air… She shifted lower into her seat, decidedly _not_ pouting, but after a moment Astra enabled her, “I am trying to ignore you.”

Alex leaned in close, she heard Astra’s breath hitch, “And how’s that going?”

“Clearly I need to try harder.” She turned to scowl at her.

Alex hummed in agreement, sitting back in her seat, as she twisted open one of the bottles and took a shot. Just when she was thinking her comments from earlier had gone too far and Astra really _was_ pissed-

“Am I that obvious?”

She laughed, “Yes.” She watched the other woman grumble for a minute before Astra snatched one of the vodka bottles and drank it. Alex’s grin widened. She was having way too much fun teasing this woman. “Can I ask you something?”

“Since you would ask regardless of my answer-“

“Why did your ex refuse to sign the papers?”

Astra took the remaining swig of her drink. The other woman was quick to unscrew another bottle to replace it. “Is there another topic we can talk about?”

“Sorry,” She yielded. Even if Astra didn’t have a _nice_ marriage with her husband, the situation was probably still uncomfortable…  “It’s just that I haven’t heard relationship drama that wasn’t my sister’s in _years_.”

“Ah… However your inquisitions on my personal life are completely-“

Alex interrupted, “Hey, I won’t ask anymore.” She clinked their tiny plastic bottles together. Then she reached into her pocket to grab a pair of black earbuds, convinced that the older woman didn’t want to talk to her anymore. Trying to detangle the chords was proving to be a challenge and she felt Astra’s eyes on her again.

“When did you come out?”

She paused unraveling the tangled mess. “College actually. I was drunk and this lady started making out with me… I finally had to admit to myself that I was gay. I’ve never really enjoyed kissing dudes, so it was- her kiss made sense, y’know?” She smiled. “Kissing like that felt _special._ Did you feel that way too?”

Astra frowned. She hadn’t expected her to have such a romantic view on _anything_ , so she thought that insight was interesting. Still, “I have not had a chance to… explore those feelings towards women yet.”

“Why not?”

“Romance… is hard for me.” Astra admitted. Alex nodded at her like she understood the struggle to trust someone. “And I am still technically married though he has moved on and they are far more suited for each other.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Well anyone that would give you up is stupid.” She internally winced at the offhanded confession.

“Is that so?” Astra’s smug smile was like a weapon.

She awkwardly cleared her throat, “Yeah, but y’know… His loss.” She opened another vodka for herself, nearly choking on the liquid when the plane went through another round of turbulence. This time instead of the armrest, Astra’s hand landed on Alex’s thigh. After the plane finished shaking, she said “Getting a little fresh there, Astra.”

Astra removed her hand, but not before she gave the slightest squeeze. “I wasn’t aware it would bother you.”

“No complaints from me.” Alex all but squeaked out.

* * *

The next couple hours were spent playfully bickering and clumsily flirting. The older woman had been a lot of fun to talk to, they even had a lot in common. Alex was actually disappointed when they landed at the National City airport. “Good luck with your trip.” She had said, grabbing her bag.

“You too.” Astra had wished her, still sitting in her seat. She seemed content to wait until the plane was less packed to try to stand, so Alex had left with her bag clutched to her chest.

Alex called Kara, who was waiting in the car to pick her up. She navigated out of the busy airport and found her sister in their mom’s SUV; she was of course jamming to her favorite NSYNC album. Alex fought the urge to turn off the music, since she had listened to this particular CD _way too many times_ growing up with Kara. They pulled away from the airport and started heading home.

She closed her eyes for a minute, tired from the trip. Astra’s indignant face flashed in her mind’s eye and she smiled. She should’ve given the woman her number or something. Teasing her had been hilarious and she already missed the way the woman would grab her hand at the smallest bumps during their flight…

“So how was Metropolis?” Kara asked in between singing.

“Cold,” Alex laughed, “As usual.”

Kara turned down the radio, “Henshaw dropped by while you were gone…”

She groaned, “Oh fuck.” She wasn’t supposed to leave the state without notifying him… “What did he say?”

“He said he wouldn’t report it.” From her voice, Alex knew she was about to get lectured. “I don’t know what was so important in Metropolis, but I swear if you get in more trouble-“

“It’s fine, Kara.” She sighed, it was time for another diversion. “Oh, Clark wanted me to give you this…”

Which was a lie… He hadn’t actually gotten her anything because he was too busy with work at the Daily Planet. So she had picked something up for her sister to make it seem like Clark was more attentive than he actually was. She grabbed her backpack from under her feet and opened it up. Instead of her wad of clothes, there was a stack of papers and a book.

“Fuck.” She pulled out the papers and shifted through them.

 _Divorce papers…_ “Shit, shit, shit.”

“What’s wrong, Alex?”

Alex checked the other pockets and was glad the woman at least had her wallet on her. Astra wasn’t gonna be stranded at the airport… Then she found a hotel confirmation in the front of the book with a pressed rose as a bookmark. At least she knew where to find Astra. “Oh, uh, looks like my bag got switched with the lady I was sitting next to.”

“You stole someone’s bag?”

“They were identical, Kara…” But _fuck_. _The necklace was hidden in that bag! Not to mention her wallet._ “I’ll go find her tonight. I know where she’s staying.”

Kara ‘ooh’ed, “So you got pretty friendly with her during the flight? Maybe you took her bag on purpose?”

“No! It wasn’t like that. I mean it was a five-hour flight… We kinda had to pass the time by talking to each other… but-“

“Yeah, okay.”

Alex ran a hand over her face, knowing her sister didn’t believe her. She opened her phone to google the address to the hotel- once they arrived home she could drive down there and get her stuff back. She didn’t think the other woman would go through the pile of dirty clothes and find the necklace, but the sooner she got her bag back the better.

**Meanwhile**

Astra blew out a relieved breath as she settled into the taxi cab. “Where to, Miss?” She unzipped her backpack to find the name of the hotel-

Only to find a wad of clothes. She sighed a long-suffering sigh before patting down the pockets. She found a wallet and opened it up,

“Hey, ma’am, where do you need to go?”

Astra read off the address on _Alexandra Danvers’_ ID. _Of course…_

* * *

Alex hopped off her motorcycle and adjusted Astra’s bag on her shoulder. _What were the odds of an identical backpack?_ But she could imagine Astra’s pissed off face when she saw her again… _Round two, here we go._ She walked into the upscale hotel and stopped a couple feet back from the front desk.

A man with short, platinum blond hair was yelling at the concierge. “She should’ve checked in by now! Astra Inze.”

Alex pulled a face. _Must be the asshole ex-husband._

“Sir, I cannot give you that information on our guests.” The concierge said not even fazed.

“This has been a waste of my time.” He growled. He turned and went to brush past Alex, but she knocked her shoulder into his on purpose. He glowered at her, but continued his warpath out of the hotel.

The concierge repressed a sigh and looked at Alex with an overwhelmed expression. She gave him a sympathetic look, “Crazy dude, right?”

He nodded sharply. “How may I help you ma’am?”

“Oh, just wanted to let you know there is a car parked on the sidewalk in front of the hotel.”

The man looked to the heavens for patience and walked around the desk, “Thank you ma’am.”

Alex smiled pleasantly then when he was out of sight, she rounded the corner of the desk. The stupid dude had left everything logged on, which made her life easier. She clicked around and typed in Astra’s last name. _She hadn’t checked in yet._ She retreated and exited the building, passing the concierge that looked _incredibly_ pissed off at the false alarm.

Just as she was climbing back on her bike, her phone rang. “Hey, Kara. I was-“

“ALEX~” Kara squealed loudly, making her pull the phone away from her ear.

“Ow, Kara.”

“Sorry but you would _not_ believe it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna be home in thirty minutes, can this wait?”

“No! My aunt just showed up!”

She paused. “Your aunt? The one… That’s dead?”

Somehow Kara sounded even more excited. “She has your stuff and everything! You should get home right away.”

“Wait… Your aunt- Astra is your aunt?”

“Small world, huh?”

“Yeah, small world…” She echoed. “Okay, I’ll be home soon.”

\--

Alex parked her motorcycle in the driveway. She pulled her helmet off and put it in the seat compartment. She smiled as Kara and Astra were sitting on the patio swing in front of the hedges, both looking close to tears. She wondered what had happened to separate them for this long.

Kara spotted her, stood up, and walked towards her with open arms. She accepted the tight hug from her sister, “You okay?”

“More than okay.” Her voice was watery.

When Kara stepped away, Alex was surprised that Astra’s arms wrapped around her. Compared to her sister’s spine breaking hug, the embrace was almost intimate. Alex awkwardly patted her back, trying to ignore the way one of Astra’s hands trailed up and down her side. The moment seemed to last forever, but she pulled away with a teary beam.

“Thank you, Alexandra.”

Ignoring the use of her full name, Alex smiled and asked “For getting our bags mixed up?”

Astra shook her head, but before she could answer Kara stepped between them, “This is unbelievable! Eliza is making dinner now. Can you stay with me tonight?”

“I have a hotel in town, Kara…” Her niece pouted and Astra amended, “But perhaps tomorrow?”

Alex handed over Astra’s backpack. “Oh, I saw your ex when I was trying to find you.”

“You saw Non?”

“Unfortunately. He was yelling because you weren’t there.”

Astra rolled her eyes. “He inconvenienced me with this trip, he can wait while I spend time with my dear niece.”

“Is my bag inside?” Alex asked, wanting to give them more time together.

“Yeah, I put it in your room.” Kara answered. She turned back to her aunt, “How long will you be staying?”

Astra’s eyes flicked between Kara’s hopeful grin and Alex’s impassive expression. “I’m not sure.”

\--

Alex and Eliza sat in the living room after dinner while Kara and Astra sat out on the back porch to catch up some more. Alex watched how they were around each other. Her sister was practically sitting in her aunt’s lap, but she had always been a cuddler. Astra just looked relieved to see her again.

Eliza of course noticed the way Alex kept looking out the window to smile at Astra. Then Alex’s eyes fell on the bills from the school.

“Wait, what are these?” Alex tore them open, “They’re coming after your wages?”

“They have to,” Eliza sighed.

The papers crinkled in her hand. “I’m gonna take care of this.” She promised.

“Sweetie, you need to focus on school.” Alex hadn’t even told her she had taken this semester off so they could catch up on the bills. “And getting through your probation. Though you seem very interested in extending your service time.”

She stood from the couch, “I’ll be upstairs.”

“Alexandra, I’ll be out of town for the next week. I picked up an extra project. Look after Kara,” She looked out the window again, “I know she’s excited about her aunt, but…”

Kara and Astra would have _a lot_ to talk about. Alex had her own things to do, but she’d keep an eye out. “Don’t worry Mom.”

Alex went up to her room, opened up her backpack and threw all the dirty clothes into a hamper to wash later. In one of the inside pockets was a pair of rolled up socks; she carefully unfolded them and inspected the necklace. The diamonds glittered obnoxiously.

Alex sighed and gently placed the hundred-thousand-dollar necklace in her desk drawer. She had completed one last heist: _grand larceny._ Once she sold the necklace, she could go back to school and graduate. Then her doctor’s paychecks would start rolling in and their finances would be fine…

After her father’s death, Eliza had started working seven days a week just to cover their basic needs. Alex had worked at the local hospital doing small clerical jobs to help out, but as soon as Kara decided she needed to work as well…Alex had urged her sister not to worry about anything. Alex fell into the wrong crowd that promised big pay on their _errands_. She took on _unconventional_ jobs to help out Kara and herself so they could have more normal lives. The money she raked in even allowed Eliza to only work five days a week.

But when both sisters went to school, finances got even harder. Kara’s books and art supplies weren’t included in her scholarships so a loan had been taken out for both of them. But now Kara’s loans were collecting and Alex was still racking up bills from medical school. It was easy to see that Eliza was overwhelmed- her hair was greying fast and she looked _tired_.

So this heist had been too good to pass up…

Alex hid the necklace in her desk and took out one of her biology textbooks to study. Even if she was out this semester, she wouldn’t let herself fall behind.

But she hadn’t even been studying ten minutes before Kara burst into her room, “Alex can you do me a favor?”

“What is it, Kara?”

“Can you drive Astra back to her hotel? Lena is having a rough night and I need to go check on her…” She sighed. “I hate to leave Astra-“

Alex stood from her desk, “She said she’ll be back tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,”

“Then go be with your girlfriend.”

Kara sent her a grateful look, “Thank you, Alex.” She practically flew out of the bedroom.

Alex trudged down the stairs and went out the backdoor to sit next to Astra. “So I’m driving you back to your hotel.”

“Yes, Kara informed me. Thank you,” Before she could stand up, Alex grabbed her wrist. She scooted over, their knees brushing innocently.

“What… uh-“ Alex cleared her throat, “I mean, what in the world happened to you?”

Astra looked away for a moment, when she turned back her face was carefully blank. “My sister, Alura, before she passed decided I was… Unfit to see Kara. The state refused to inform me on where my niece went.”

“Unfit?”

“I have since retired from the military. However, at the height of my career, I was rather merciless when following orders; that allowed me to achieve the rank of General as quickly as I did.”

Alex searched grey eyes, looking for a lie. Of the few times that Kara had mentioned her family, she recalled being told that her mother and her aunt had a huge argument one night over _something_ she couldn’t hear. Kara had seen the flashing blue lights of a police car and then never saw Astra again. It seemed impossible to Alex that the woman she loved to tease was once a person to be _feared_.

Astra’s carefully apathetic expression slowly melted, “Kara means the world to me.” She admitted, scared that Alex didn’t trust her to be around her niece. She understood her hesitation, even admired how protective the big sister seemed, but Astra seized Alex’s hand and implored, “I do not want to abandon her again.”

After a moment, Alex nodded. “Okay.” She worried her lip for a moment before squeezing the hand in hers and tugged gently, “Okay... Let’s go.”

Astra was flooded with relief that she had gotten her approval; she quickly followed the shorter woman around the house. Alex grabbed two helmets out of the motorcycle’s compartment and handed one to her. In the light of the falling sun, Astra felt _something_ between want and fondness stir. Astra’s eyes were glued to Alex’s body as she straddled the bike, then she tugged the helmet on and slid on behind the other woman. Her arms circled around her waist, holding on much more tightly than necessary just to rile her up.

There was no doubt, even if Alex was _infuriating_ at first… Astra was attracted to her. She was beautiful, but also caring in her own way. She cared enough to pull that stunt when they were taking-off, to try to return her bag, to give a virtual stranger a ride home, if only because her sister asked her to. And underneath the flirty attitude she had given her on the plane, Alex hadn’t been able to handle being on the receiving side. Astra found that too _adorable_. She let her head rest against Alex’s back as she weaved the motorcycle in and out of National City traffic.

Of course she was looking forward to reuniting with Kara and learning about the time she had missed… But she was just as curious to learn more about Alex.

It was only a thirty-minute drive, but it was close to torture for Alex. Having Astra’s arms wrapped around her felt so _right_. She slowed the bike to a stop in front of the hotel’s entrance and Astra finally released her hold. The older woman climbed off and Alex followed suit, putting Astra’s helmet in the compartment before sliding back on.

Alex lifted her visor when Astra opened her backpack, “Just checking that it’s yours?”

“Yes.” Astra smirked, zipping it closed again. “Though this situation has been very rewarding.”

Alex snorted, “Yeah, I’ll say.”

“…Even if I do have to deal with you more permanently.”

“Personally, I’m looking forward to it.” She grinned.

Astra hummed pleasantly. She turned towards the hotel but threw a quiet, “Good night” over her shoulder.

She revved her bike out of the place as soon as Astra was inside. She took the long way home, the older woman still on her mind.

* * *

Alex awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. At first, she tugged her blanket over her shoulder, thinking her mother would answer the door- then she remembered Eliza was out of town on business. She groaned and rolled out of bed; she shuffled down the hallway and stumbled down the stairs. She ran a hand through her hair, stifled a yawn, and opened the door.

Astra smiled back at her. “Good morning Alexandra.” She looked her up and down, “I like your sleepwear.”

“Morning.” Alex opened the door for her, but Astra still brushed past her. She felt her ears burn, but she closed the door behind them. “Kara probably isn’t even awake yet…”

She ran back up the stairs and knocked on her sister’s door. There was no answer. “Kara?” She opened the door, the bedroom was empty. “Where in the world?” She padded back to her room and checked her phone.

 _‘Cat called me in early, Astra is coming over. Sorry!’_ Alex rolled her eyes and went back downstairs.

“Kara’s at work.” Alex explained.

Astra sighed, “I should not have checked out then.”

Alex looked around and said, “No, Kara wants you here. You can just hang out… I’m uh, gonna take a shower. Make yourself at home.”

Astra didn’t want to awkwardly sit on the couch so she looked around the living room. There were plenty of pictures of Alex and Kara as kids. She smiled sadly, mourning the loss of time between her and Kara. _If only Alura’s pride hadn’t separated them_. She hated to think ill of her sister, but seeing what she had missed made her feel bitter. Still, she supposed she should feel grateful to the universe that Kara had landed in a good home.

She wandered up the stairs to look around Kara’s bedroom, even if her niece had already shown her everything. She moved through the room, smiling at the many paintings that hung on the walls- glad the one thing she had taught Kara stuck with her. She studied the photographs decorating the mirror of her niece’s dresser. Kara appeared to be quite popular and in every photo she was smiling. She was so much like the sun, always glowing…

Astra exited Kara’s room, closing the door behind her. Across the hall was Alex’s open bedroom… She stepped inside to take a quick look around; she had wanted to check it out since Kara had given her a quick tour of the house. The radio was playing quietly from its place on her desk. A surfboard hung over her bed, an unusual decoration piece.

On the opposite wall, there was a whole bookcase of sports trophies. The biggest ones were 1st place trophies for surfing, but she also had many impressive soccer trophies and cross-country ribbons as well. The bottom shelf of the bookcase had old doctor’s manuals and even older textbooks. She wondered why these particular books weren’t included on the other bookcase with her school textbooks…

The bookcase beside her desk held an eclectic collection of books as well as CDs. Astra smiled at the difference between the two sisters. The genres of the CDs were wildly different from the ones in Kara’s room and where Alex had _actual_ books, Kara had sketchbooks.

Then she noticed the letters that were on the coffee table in the living room had been relocated to Alex’s desk. Astra read that the bills were actually addressed to _Kara_ and when she saw the amount due, her eye’s widened. She moved the top paper aside, unsurprised to see _another_ bill from a different school… How was Alexandra affording to go to college? She looked at the old textbooks and hoped Alex wasn’t using _those_ to study.

Alex exited the bathroom, wet hair framing her face, and stopped when she saw Astra in her bedroom. She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched Astra look around for a moment.

The other woman turned, spotting her and asked, “Are you in Med school?”

“Yeah,” Alex grinned, “One more year and I should graduate with an MD as well as a PhD in bioengineering.”

“Impressive.” Astra loved the way the woman lit up, “And have you always wanted to be a doctor?”

Alex crossed the room and squatted down to pick up one of the doctor’s manuals on her trophy case. She handed the book over for Astra to look through. The compact book sat like a brick in her hands and most of the thin pages were bent on the corners. She flipped to the most heavily bookmarked section, _neuroscience_ , noticing the margins of the pages were filled with penciled in notes. She looked up for a moment to smile at Alex.

The shorter woman moved closer to Astra’s side, helping Astra support the book with a warm hand over hers, and flipped the pages randomly. “Before my Dad died, I would sit outside in the grass and read this thing, like religiously.” She laughed, “Kara would have to pull me away for ‘breaks’ so we could blow bubbles or whatever goofy thing she wanted to do.”

“My darling niece never was a studious child.”

“No kidding,” Alex’s lips quirked up, “But she _did_ find her niche in art school.”

Astra closed the book and handed it back to the woman, who returned it to its place on the bookcase. “Must be expensive… You and Kara both attending college.”

“We get by,” Alex’s tone was harder. “I work and Kara is applying for a position at CatCo Media.”

Kara hadn’t told her about that, but even more curious “What do you do?”

“I sell things.” Alex turned to pretend to inspect the surfing trophies in front of her.

 _Well, that was vague._ Astra could tell Alex was shutting down, so she changed the subject “Do you still surf?”

“Not lately. I’ve been busy...” She tilted her head, “Have you surfed before?”

“I have not.”

“Then I know what we should do today. ‘Cause Kara won’t be home until this afternoon anyway.”

Astra smiled at her offer to spend the day with her. Non had yet to contact her about signing the paper work, so she agreed. “That would be fun.”

Alex passed her to dig around in the closet, her spare board fell and nearly hit her in the head. The older woman grabbed it while she continued looking until, “Here, you can borrow my wetsuit.” She handed her the clothing.

“You will not need it?”

“Nah,” The ocean water would be cold this time of year but, “You’ll need it more.”

\--

Alex drove her mom’s SUV to the nearby beach. They swam out into the ocean; the water was _cold_ and she didn’t know how Alex was wearing a bikini of all things. Attentively, she assisted Astra onto her board before showing her the ropes of surfing. The waves weren’t ideal, but eventually Astra managed to catch a couple while Alex grinned proudly.

“How was that?” Astra asked, tossing her wet hair out of her face.

“Pretty good,” She answered as she lazed on the top of her board, her head resting on folded arms behind her. “But you’re still a little shaky.”

And like lightning, Alex reached over and flipped Astra off her board. The other woman rolled her eyes as she surfaced and heard her cackling. Alex helped her back on the board, swallowing her laughs, and they took a small break to bask in the sun.

Alex held Astra’s hand as she carefully maneuvered the other woman closer to her. The last thing she expected was for Astra to reach out to touch her lips with wet, salty fingers. Her eyes flicked down to Astra’s mouth and then back up to her eyes.

Astra’s fingers traced her lips before they trailed over and she cupped her cheek. “Your lips are blue.” She murmured.

Alex didn’t miss the way grey eyes flicked down and she slowly leaned over to kiss Astra. It would be the perfect way to warm up her lips… _Slow down, Danvers._ A wave jostled their boards, breaking the moment. Astra’s hand fell from her face and Alex pulled back, looking amused.

Alex turned away from her and ran a hand through her wet hair. “We’ve been out here a while. Let’s, uh, get back to the house.”

The disappointment washed through Astra like the ice-cold ocean water around them. She paddled to land behind Alex, confused. She didn’t understand why she had hesitated… Why had she pulled back?

Astra secured their boards on the top of the car while Alex threw on her clothes; they clung deliciously to her. Astra was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of the younger woman, but Alex refused to acknowledge her. If it weren’t for the radio playing pop songs, the silence between them would’ve been maddening. It became clear, by song two, that Alex wasn’t going to talk about what had almost happened.

Astra licked her lips and started, “Alex, before when you were about to-“ The sound of her cellphone ringing interrupted her. Alex reached over to turn off the music, so she could answer it.

“Hello.” She paused. “I apologize. There was a bit of a mishap yesterday.” She pursed her lips. “I can meet you tonight.” A nod. “Okay, at 7 pm sharp.” She hung up and groaned quietly.

“Non?” Alex guessed with a small smile.

Astra sighed, “Yes. We are going to finalize the paperwork at a restaurant in National City.”

“Do you need a ride or anything?”

“You’ve chauffeured me around enough, Alexandra.” She waved off the offering.

Alex shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t mind, Astra.”

“…Very well, thank you.”

“Hey, do you trust me?” Her eyes alight with mischief, Alex said, “I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

“Ah, there you are Astra.” His eyes flashed in recognition when he saw Alex. He reached out to shake her hand. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

He turned back to Astra. “Good to see you’ve moved on.”

Alex took her hand and squeezed it. Astra thought the plan was _ridiculous_. What did it matter to her if Non was jealous? But that selfish part of her was going to enjoy pretending to date Alex.

“Yes.” She said slowly, “Alexandra has made my life quite easier.”

Alex leaned in to kiss her cheek. Astra felt a _wicked_ satisfaction as Non immediately turned to get the restaurant host’s attention.

Then she heard Alex quietly whisper against her skin, “You should kiss me.”

Astra turned her head, questioning. “But Alex…” She knew the other woman _valued_ the romantic gesture so why… She felt a puff of hot breath, they were _so close…_

“It’s fine.” Alex leaned in to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

And Alex would argue the kiss was to make Non jealous, to make him remember what he gave up, but when their lips met- Alex enjoyed it _way_ too much.

When Astra awoke from the daze of having kissed Alex, Non was scowling and motioning for them to follow the host. She felt Alex squeeze her hand again.

“Look how jealous he is,” Alex said into her ear.

And Non _was_ practically glaring at them as they were seated. Alex winked at Astra, who grinned evilly. _Maybe this was a good idea_.

They both reveled in the torturous game they played throughout dinner. With every small caress or playful comment, they almost forgot Non sat across the table from them. Alex nearly snorted when he cleared his throat to get their attention. Halfway through the meal, Astra finally took out the divorce paperwork for him to fill out.

“Babe, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Alex turned to kiss Astra on the cheek.

Astra watched, almost gleeful, as Non finished signing the paperwork. He scrawled one last signature and said, “I am sorry we didn’t work out General, but our time together was memorable.”

“I agree. It is just time to move on.”

“And you look rather happy.” Non gave her a small smile. He reached across the table to gently pat her hand. “So I am happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Astra returned, memories of their years spent together flooding back to her. Even if it wasn’t perfect or anything like a functional relationship, she had trusted Non. It would be sad to lose her best friend.

Alex walked back and saw the two holding hands on the table. She felt something like _jealousy_ flare up; she knew it was irrational, but it was there. And that feeling was the breaking point… It was impossible for her to deny the fact that she _liked_ Astra and this stupid game of theirs only made it worse.

She had thought, when devising this plan, that it would be simple for her to pretend and let herself have Astra for _one night_ if they didn’t try anything more. _God damn that had backfired._ She hoped Astra was feeling the same, that she would make her move.

Alex let them have their moment, but when they parted she took her seat by Astra a little jumpier than before- scared that Astra could _read_ the change in her feelings. The other woman put a soothing hand on her knee and Alex stiffened even more, but she forced a smile.

Non paid for their dinner, his insistence. They stood from the table and Astra shook his hand but he pulled her into a hug. They rested their foreheads together for a moment. “Take care, General.”

“Take care, Lieutenant.”

And Alex had to swallow back the rise of jealousy again. She knew Astra was leaving him, but what they had clearly _meant_ something… There was no way she could ask Astra out, not knowing if the other woman was even _ready_ for another relationship. Still, she took Astra’s offered hand as Non left the restaurant.

“I’ll go get the car.” Alex held her hand a little too tight before she turned away.

Astra looked at her fondly as she walked off. While she waited, she was surprised when a man suddenly stopped beside her.

“This is the first time I’ve seen her happy in years.” He nodded to Alex’s retreating form.

She looked at the man suspiciously. “And who are you?”

“Name’s Henshaw.” He sighed. “I’m her probation officer and I’ve kept tabs on her, far more than she’s aware. I know about the trip to Metropolis.”

Astra crossed her arms over her chest, “What about it?”

“She went there to steal a very valuable necklace.”

 _The one Alex had suggested she wear tonight_. _“Before I sell it, please?” She had turned it down but-_

Her hand going to her collarbone where it would’ve sat perfectly. “Why do you not arrest her then?”

Henshaw’s jaw clenched for a second. “I owe her father my life. So, I need her to do the right thing and turn it in anonymously.”

“Maybe we can arrange something?”

Henshaw gave her a business card. “I’m willing to try. She’s a good person,” He said, “She’s doing the wrong things for the wrong reasons.”

“How can I help?” She asked.

He blew out a breath, “Just get me the necklace.”

* * *

Astra intervened in the best way she knew how. Bluntly. “Allow me to sell the necklace, Alexandra.”

“But Astra…” Alex licked her lips. The woman _could_ probably get a better deal…

So Astra delivered the necklace to Henshaw. She also brought a check for fifty-thousand dollars, money she had little use for. It was barely enough to cover the loans, but if it would help Alex and Kara out… She gladly turned over the money to be placed in Alex’s account.

“That is very generous.” Henshaw said.

Compared to what all Alex had done for her family, “Yet it still doesn’t feel enough.”

He shook hands with her and she exited the jewelry store. She met Alex on the sidewalk, where she was inconspicuously waiting. Astra smiled, handing over the receipt.

“This…” Alex blew out a breath. “It’s not as much as I was hoping… But this is really going to help out.” She hugged Astra tight. “Thank you.”

She nodded, but before Alex could pull back, Astra tightened her hold. Alex leaned up slowly, _too slow_ , and nudged her nose along Astra’s jaw. She settled for just kissing her cheek, but Astra ducked her head to kiss her properly. It was _beautiful_.

Alex pulled back, mumbling. “I really like you.”

“Then why do you sound so defeated?”

“You’ll be leaving soon.”

Astra shook her head. “I have found Kara and you… I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they kissed. Like a lot.
> 
> Henshaw slow-clapped in the background.


End file.
